fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Metroid
Metroid is a sci-fi video game series by Nintendo starring Samus Aran, a space bounty hunter that's revealed to be a woman only in the first game's ending, if beaten under 5 hours of gameplay. The name of the series comes from the Metroids, the alien beings Samus fights in most games. Video games 15 video games have been released in the series, including 2 remakes and a compilation. The timeline of the story is not linear through the games, with only the first three games and the three Metroid Prime episodes being linear sequels: *''Metroid'' (August 1986), Famicom/NES. Re-released in 2004 for the Game Boy Advance, in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2011 for 3DS Virtual Console and in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console. Also enclosed in the NES Classic Edition. *''Metroid II: Return of Samus'' (August 26, 1991), Game Boy. Re-released in 2011 for Nintendo 3DS Virtual Console. *''Super Metroid'' (March 19, 1994), Super Famicom/SNES. Re-released in 2007 for Wii Virtual Console, in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console, in 2016 for New 3DS Virtual Console, and in 2019 for Nintendo Switch Online. *''Metroid Prime'' (November 17, 2002), GameCube. Starts the Metroid Prime sub-series, that takes place between Metroid and Metroid II. Re-released in 2009 for the Wii as part of the New-Play Control! series. *''Metroid Fusion'' (November 18, 2002), Game Boy Advance. Featuring a semi-infested Samus, it takes place many years after Super Metroid, being the last episode in the timeline. Re-released in 2011 in limited edition for 3DS Virtual Console and in 2013 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Metroid: Zero Mission'' (February 9, 2004), Game Boy Advance. A remake of Metroid, re-released in 2014 for Wii U Virtual Console. *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' (November 15, 2004), GameCube. Re-released in 2009 for the Wii as part of the New-Play Control! series. *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' (October 24, 2005), Nintendo DS. A pinball game that retells the events of Metroid Prime. *''Metroid Prime Hunters'' (March 20, 2006), Nintendo DS. Taking place between Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2. *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' (August 27, 2007), Wii. *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' (August 24, 2009), Wii. A compilation of the Wii versions of the three main Metroid Prime games. Re-released for Wii U as a digital download in 2015. *''Metroid: Other M'' (August 31, 2010), Wii. Taking place between Super Metroid and Metroid Fusion. *''Metroid Prime: Federation Force'' (August 19, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. A game starring Federation Marines rather than Samus Aran and taking place some time after Metroid Prime 3. It includes a minigame called Metroid Prime: Blast Ball, also released as a stand-alone demo. *''Metroid: Samus Returns'' (September 15, 2017), Nintendo 3DS. A remake of Metroid II: Return of Samus. A series of two Amiibo was also released with the game: Samus Aran and Metroid. *''Metroid Prime 4'' (TBA), Nintendo Switch. Comics *''Metroid'' (1986), a 195 page Manga/Strategy Guide, released only in Japan. *''Metroid'' (July 1990), published on issue 6 of Nintendo Comics System. *''Super Metroid'' (August 1994), a humorous parody of the game in 4-koma format published on Shounen Oh Game Comic issue 1. *''Super Metroid'' (February-May 1994), published in volumes 57 to 61 of the Nintendo Power magazine. *''Metroid'' (2002), a two volumes manga that explores Samus' childhood. *''Samus and Joey'' (2002-2004), an original manga taking place some time after Metroid. It also includes an eight-page manga based on Metroid Fusion, titled Metroid Fusion Special Edition: Rebirth of Samus. *''Metroid Prime'' (January–March 2003), published in volumes 164 to 166 of Nintendo Power. *''Metroid Prime: Episode of Aether'' (July 2005-January 2006) a manga based on Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. CDs *''Super Metroid – Sound in Action'' (June 22, 1994), features music tracks from Metroid and Super Metroid. *''Metroid Prime & Fusion Original Soundtracks'' (June 18, 2003), a two-CD set with each disk containing the soundtrack of one of the games. Links to other series Category:Series Category:Nintendo Category:Video games